Red Bull and the power of Jitters
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Well you all asked for another Finch slash DL, so here it is. It involves redbull, and the affects of it. Please be careful while reading this. There is a better summary and warnings too inside. It is Yoai, but not too heavy. Enjoy.


Title: Red Bull and the Power of Jitters

Chapter: One shot

Pairing: Finch/Devil Lad

Rating: For mature people

Warnings: anything that might offend you. Don't read this if you think you will not like it. I swear, if I hear you bitch about how you think it's noncon, or what ever the hell those idiot PETA or whatever find to complain about like violence. Damnit! Anyway, I hate them so freaking much. AHHHHHHH, now I am so angry. Hold on, I can't even type right now. AHHHHHHHHHH PETA, I hate you so much. I love animals, but come on! Well anyway, this is just about like, relating to panic attacks, if you are sensitive to the issue, I would not recommend this to be read by you then. I wouldn't want your little heart to jump out of the rib cage and then out of your throat causing you to die a very horrible death. Enjoy.

Summary: DL gives Finch a red bull to try and get him a little disoriented, and then puts the moves on him. Don't worry, nothing too adult, no sex, sorry. Also, if you really, really cannot read this, or cannot finish it, don't tell me, just go shoot yourself in the freaking head, I'll then hear about it in the obituaries and then know from that that you hated it that much, other then that, shut up. It's not yours, it's not your way of writing, you don't need to correct me from your lack of imagination and reality. Thank you. (To all of the people that this is not aimed at, I am very very sorry for my words, I am just a little, angry with PETA people at the moment. ENJOY.) Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I will take fault in everything that has caused this story to come into creation. There are many other things that I could take blame for, but I wont. I wont mention them.

These few one shots, and maybe if I have time, a story has been created due to some fans of I Luv Halloween group. If you ask, it may come true, though you may not always like the ending. J Enjoy.

Chapter one: Red Bull and the power of Jitters

"Shhhhh." I whispered as I gazed across the trees. There was something odd in this sense. I had some type of idea that there was something out there.

"Why? Finch…you get crazier every time you take one of those energy drinks. You should know by now that anything from a boy who never takes off his mask is bad." Pig Pig was complaining.

I looked over at him. His voice really could be annoying sometimes. "Dude, shut up." I looked back at the woods, my mask still on. "Where is DL anyway?" I began to wonder where the slightly taller and creepier boy was.

"I don't know." Pig Pig grumbled. He then made a loud movement behind me. It made me jump half out of my skin. God- 'sigh'. There was really no reason for me to be so jumpy. I began to feel my heart race.

"Dude, lets just go inside." Pig Pig's voice was a little low for me.

I stood up. I had been inside of a very nice and comfortable crouched position, looking out over the lawn. I felt odd. It was just last year that there had been aliens running around like crazy killing people. The odd thing was, was that we all seemed okay. I tilted my head, for these thoughts only made me think more.

"Don't you think it very strange?" I asked pig pig.

The boy behind me seemed stunned, for when I turned around, he looked completely and utterly odd. His gaze was in front of him, looking out.

My sudden fear struck me. There seemed to be an added fear in me for the energy spiked my senses. It wasn't even the fact that it was in a good way. The way that they had messed with me was that I was now jumpy, imagining bears to come out of the woods and kill us, even though I knew that the woods were not thick or deadly enough to produce any sort of an animal larger then a crazed chicken.

But, with the 'red bull' in my body now, my heart began to race as I looked behind me. There was a black form, approaching us.

My mind raced, and screamed out before I could think of anything logical moving towards us, "BEAR!" I then said.

"A bear? What the hell!" Pig Pig screamed behind me. He then began to yell my echo, though he didn't move an inch. Both of us were frozen in fear.

"What the hell are you two screaming about?" The form said as it drew up closer to us.

It was then that I realized what the voice was, and who it belonged to.

"Devil Lad?" I asked, my voice a little sore from screaming the word 'bear' crazily.

"Yeah, now what were two screaming about?" He asked, the dim light of the back patio light.

"Ahhh, nothing. Just…you know…"

"Bears dude. And Finch is over here freaking out about them." Pig Pig said, making me feel oddly embarrassed in front of Devil Lad.

Devil Lad seemed to laugh a little, "Dude, this is how you act when I give you an energy drink?" He seemed to tilt his head over to the light.

"I asked for a sip and you gave me the can…" I said to him. I had to admit, my voice was sounding a little whimpering.

"Haha…Pig Pig, go inside…" DL said to him.

I looked over at Pig Pig. The boy seemed to turn, as if by magic away from the two of us and then began to head inside.

"Pig pig?" I said lowly. I turned back to the boy with the red mask, "Is he okay?"

Devil Lad seemed to stay in the shadows. I looked at him, a little nervous feeling coming over me. "I think he will be fine…" He muttered out.

I began to head over to the door, an odd sort of jittery feeling coming over me. "Lets go inside, I don't feel like being out here alone."

"Afraid of the bears?" He then began to laugh gently.

I looked back at him, "Shut up." I grew a little offended. He had been the one who made me so jittery, and now he was making me mad.

"No…why should I? You gonna' sick those darn nasty imaginary bears on me?" He laughed at me, he was laughing to my face.

I felt my heart begin to race, it's speed making me sweat a little. I could also feel adrenaline begin to pump into me, as if it were some type of power.

"Shut the hell up!" I said, my voice low and filled with anger.

There seemed to be a stillness then and there. I felt my mistake in a second.

DL had pushed me, I then fell, landing on the wall behind me. "Ahhggg!" I let escape from my lips.

"You really want to get all, huffy and 'controlling' to me? I mean really, come on, I'm like, one or two years older then you, and you are only just hopped up on red bull. You really have nothing going for you." DL said to me, looking at me through his mask.

I stared back at him, "Don't put your hands on me." I said to him, my voice firm and manly. Or what I had thought it was like.

A second later, DL was closer in front of me, looking me up and down, "What does the 'bull' make you feel?"

I gave him a questioning look from under my mask. "What?" I had been a little perplexed by the words, and the situation entirely.

"How does the red bull make you FEEL? Tell me, I want to know…" He leaned in closer to me, his right hand coming to rest on the wall next to my head. "Does it make your body twitch? Does it make your head burn, your skin itch? How about your heart?" Damn, his words were so warm on my body. "Does it make you race? As if you were about to speed up so fast, that your heart finally explodes, and then you die? Is that what you felt Finchy?"

"Y-yes…" I muttered out. How was he so good at knowing how it made me feel. I wasn't so sure about the dieing thing, but I was concentrated now on my heartbeat. The way it was now going really fast, its pace speeding up apparently. I could even hear it. It wasn't in my body, but on it, pushing down now, seeming to rush into my head. I slightly swallowed.

It was becoming hard to do so though. I took a breath.

"Do you like it?" I heard him whisper into my ear.

I looked at him from under the mask, how could he say this? How could this boy like this sensation? Is this what he felt every single time he drank one? Did he seem to go through this hell every time an energy rushing drink filled his body?

I had to answer him truthfully, nothing in my body would let me lie. Not to him. "No." I said sadly. I was becoming a little worried now. There seemed to be this thought that came over me, a death that lingered. I began to gasp.

"You need to calm down Finchy…I guess your body is reacting in a way I didn't think it would." He said as he looked at my mask, as if seeing past my face.

I just gazed at him. I didn't even flinch away when he began to take my mask off. He placed it down at my feet I guess. I didn't really pay attention to what he was doing, just his words.

Those words that were now pumping and vibrating me. They were like my heart, and I became more scared. I felt myself shake violently.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, his voice a whisper. It was like the wind telling me that everything was going to be okay, and I suddenly felt comforted.

"I--hate--you." I said to him through gritted teeth. It was all his fault. I was in this frightened state because of him. "You did this--on purpose." I told him.

He looked me in the eye, "What will you do if I tell you 'yes.'" He muttered.

"I'll hate you--forever." I grumbled out to him, my heart beginning to become ignored by my words now. I felt jolted, if I ignored it and didn't think about it, then maybe it would go away. Maybe my problem would cease to exist.

"Well then, I didn't do it." He said.

I looked at him. "Why did you do this to me?" I asked.

His mask was still tilted at me. "To-to become closer to you." He said to me.

I gave him a violent shove, "What? Is this all a joke to you? You think that this is funny?"

I looked as he began to fist his hands, "I want to comfort you Finch. And there was no other way that I could do it." He seemed to look down on me as I began to falter in my movements away from him.

"You…you did this just so that you could?" I began to put things together, "Why?"

"I like you…but…I don't know how to do this without you being 'normal.' I can't have you slipping away from me when I try to tell you something." He seemed to be smiling from behind that damned mask. I watched his body move forward. He was coming closer to me.

I had managed to get closer to the door. If I could get to Pig Pig, then he wouldn't do anything, would he? My foot seemed to trip though, and my pathetic body fell, my hand scrapping the wall.

I felt a hand on my back, and another arm was wrapping itself around my waist, "Be careful." I heard a deeper voice then my own mutter.

I looked up at him, "What do you want?" I felt him twist me around, and then I was leaned up against the wall of the house. I tried to see him, but that damned porch light was going dim.

"I-I just want you to know how I feel." He seemed to become more calm as the light went out and both of us were cast into the shadows. I began to grow worried again, his mask gleaming lightly.

"You-" I began, but he silenced me with his hand and shook his head.

"I have to explain myself, or I won't feel right." He said lowly. "I'm sorry that I gave you the energy drink. I didn't know that you would act like this on it. It seems that you are having a mild anxiety attack on it. I only thought that you would get hyper, and then I would have a chance to tell, to show you, how I felt." He bowed his head, and then slowly removed his mask. It made no sense though, for I could not see him in only the moon light.

"I'm so sorry. You'll be fine though. I promise you, I won't ever do it again. I would never do anything to put your life in danger. I would never…" He began to mutter, trailing off.

I could only look at him, my body shaking, and seeming to calm down as he spoke to me.

"I can make you feel better, I promise. This will all end. You- you'll be fine, Finch. I promise you. Nothing bad will happen to you. I will- I will always keep you safe." He began to move his face forward, "Don't think about the heart, think about the actions." He then began to tilt his lips onto mine.

How could I resist? He only wanted to help me…I began to kiss him back, praying that this odd and intense feeling would go away. I didn't want to feel it anymore. I needed something to take my mind off of it. I needed, him.

"Help me." I whispered onto his lips. I felt a little odd, saying those words to him. I had never thought, in a million years, that I would be saying that, especially doing THIS to another boy, or man.

"It would be more then a pleasure." He grumbled onto my lips.

I felt the small pain as he began to bite down onto my bottom lip, then pull it a little. I gave him a small groan, as if to tell him he had my attention. I even moved one of my hands to splay over his back, trying to feel the warmth that he so wanted to give me. I felt nothing though.

He moved one of his free hands to roam into my hair. I felt the gentle, playful, yet controlling pull as he played with my hair. I then gave attention to the other as if moved along my back, slightly coping the movements that I had made on his own.

He moaned as I let my tongue slip into his mouth. I then pulled my tongue back, keeping my mouth partly open so that he could find his own way in. It seemed that he was one of those people that would demand control no matter who he was with. I allowed this because I wasn't about to fight with him. The last thing I had wanted at the moment was a missing tongue.

"You taste good…Finchy." I heard him say with the most sweetest tone he could muster probably. I like it too. I loved that tone he had managed to give to me. It seemed that it was only for me. I felt special. "Tell me…would you let anyone?"

My eyes drew away from the darkness of my eyelashes, and opened to see the form of his face, or at least a darkness of him, "I have never been--"

"Then don't. Don't let anyone else touch you…" He then pulled in again, demanding more control, I allowed it.

He was moving his hands ever more closer to my belt, and for a second, I didn't mind. I didn't mind what he might have had in mind for me.

I moved my hand to his backside, touching the hoodie where it now ended. My hand seemed to pull it away from his skin. There was another shirt there, and I quickly pulled it up and out of his pants. That's when there suddenly came this odd sense.

Devil Lad pulled away. There was something wrong. He was now pulled fully away, his face darker then what I had seen in the moon. I tilted my head, "Is everything okay?" I asked him.

He began to shake his head, "It's fine. I just-- that's enough." He then began to put his mask back on. "Do you feel better?" He asked me.

I looked at him, a little amazement coming over me, "I'm fine now." And it was true. I hadn't even realized that my heart had dropped, and was now normal. I was calm, I was able to think. I didn't even feel woozy in the head anymore. "Why did you--"

"I don't like being touched all that much." He grumbled.

I gave him a little glare, "What? You were the one who said that you were so into-"

"Finch…That's enough. I think we should just, calm down a little." He was looking away from me, what the hell was going on?

A few minutes ago, he had been all over me. "What the hell?" I questioned him. He knew what I was thinking. I know he was.

"Hey…You guys!" Pig Pig's voice was suddenly in back of us. I turned.

"Dude, not now." I said to him. I still wanted to talk to DL.

"I thought I heard one of you call my name." He said, a little stunned that we were both a little unpleased to see him. Or at least I was.

"I think that's enough Halloween for one night." Devil Lad said quietly.

My gaze feel on him, "You're just going to leave then?"

"I have to…" His voice seemed a little more then sad. He seemed to be, reluctant. "I'll tell you someday, but I don't think now is a really good time." He then began to turn, heading off towards those woods.

"You can't just--leave though." I said, my voice was bright at first, then it just sank.

"That's how it is every year Finch…" Pig Pig said behind me. He was then suddenly happy it seemed, "You act as if he's your girlfriend or something." He was then laughing.

I watched him, and then he seemed to turn, looking at me. "I'll tell you, someday…" He then seemed to smile under his mask, I could feel it. "I can't wait till next year."

I crossed my arms over one another. "Yeah…I can't wait." There seemed to be a little anger in my voice as I thought over the current situation.

God, it was going to be a very, very long year.

End! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, look at that, oh my god, the effects of energy drinks. Haha, but seriously, it isn't really good to drink them, but who the hell am I to tell you that? I encourage drinking them if you're tired. I do it. I had one a second ago, it's how I came up with the idea for this one shot. Hell, it's how I'm going to keep writing for the rest of the night, but you all don't know that now, do you? J Anyway, since you all wanted to read this, or at least more of them, I will tell you this, REVIEW IT. Requests are always loved. I can't make things if you guys and girls don't tell me what to write about. Also, it helps if you tell us your favorite pairing. Well, good night all, or, good morning. Hahahahahahhahahahaha. Oh yeah, I should maybe have a drawing out of this story. I just don't really know, how to send it off yet. Thanks to that one person who did tell me how though. I almost got it. Haha.

-started: 10:09 PM

-Finished: 12:11 AM

-D.D.Darkwriter

-if you kill someone you love, it makes it right, though if it someone you murder that you love, then it makes it wrong. You can't murder, but you can kill.

-Break the spirit, and it's the same as killing, taking a knife and murdering, that's just silly.

-D.D.


End file.
